And Wilt Thou Leave Me Thus
by wickedspice
Summary: Sookie awakens to horrifying pain and she has a epiphany, but is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: READ THIS FIRST**: This might be traumatizing to some people to read, BUT it is not what it appears, read all the way through, pretty please.

Inspired by Christina Aguilera's **Hurt**. And Sir Thomas Wyatt's poem "And Wilt Thou Leave Me Thus?" read it, so beautiful!!!

Another bolt of inspiration while listening to music. Started writing and couldn't stop. But I am tired now. Will be writing only one more chapter for it.

REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!

* * *

I awoke with a pain exploding through my body, like a million needles stabbing through every single pore. I shattered the silence of the night with my terrible scream.

Amelia and Octavia came bolting into my room, freezing momentarily when they saw my body seizing violently.

Amelia rushed to me and threw herself over me, trying to hold my body still. It was pointless, I was bucking and shaking.

The pain wouldn't stop, it blinded my vision with red hot sparks. It took control of my very being, demanded I feel everything.

Octavia was chanting something besides my bed that I could understand. Her eyes were huge with terror.

"Sookie, Sookie, please listen to my voice. Follow my voice." Amelia was begging for me to focus on her. But there was no way I could.

I ripped the bed sheets to shreds as I felt a massive stabbing pain through my chest, as if someone was ripping my heart straight from my chest.

I let out one more earth rattling scream before the pain suddenly disappeared and I felt nothing, nothing but emptiness.

"Eric" I looked wildly into Amelia's eyes.

And then I blacked out.

______________________________________________________________________

A cool, strong hand was stroking my face gently, lovingly. For just a moment I thought it was My Vikings, but then I realized how dainty it was. I desperately clawed my way back to consciousness. I had to see if that feeling was still there, or to see if it still wasn't there.

My eyelids fluttered opened and I found myself staring into Pam's big beautiful red-rimmed eyes. She wasn't smiling mischievously. She looked completely miserable.

I opened my mouth, ready to throw a thousand questions at her.

"Shhh, Sookie." She laid a finger over my lips, "You need your strength my dear. That is what Eric would want."

A single red teardrop slid down her cheek

I bolted straight up in bed, ignoring the sudden dizziness and nausea that swept over me.

"Pam, what are you talking about?!" I was on the edge of hysterics. I knew what she was going to say, but no, no, no, NO. She couldn't. I began shaking my head from side to side, willing her to be silent.

No luck

"I felt it too Sookie…pain….so much pain…..and now, nothing. He is gone"

She hung her head, her shoulders shook delicately. I let out an inhuman sound, between a strangle and a sob.

I wrapped my arms around her. Wanting desperately to protect her. The last piece of Eric. She came to me knowing I was the only person on the face of this earth that could share in her grief.

No.

"Pam , he can't be. Its impossible. I mean, its Eric, right?" She just looked at me, her eyes full of pity.

"RIGHT, Pam?!"

"Sookie, De Castro summoned him to Las Vegas a week ago. To discuss the organization of his newly acquired state. I told Eric it sound phony to me, like they were trying to trap him. But he wouldn't listen, he was half-convinced De Castro wanted you. He went out there to detect if the king had ulterior motives when it came to you. Now I am positive he does, you must come with me Sookie. He could be here at any time."

De Castro had taken over Louisiana about month ago. The last time I had seen Eric was about 2 weeks ago.

………the last time……

Those words echoed over and over in my head.

I was dazed, I couldn't feel anything and I could barely hear her.

I whispered, "Go where? What's the point anyway he's gone."

I began slumping back towards my pillows, wanting to let sleep take me. Maybe I will see my Viking there.

Pam snatched me up and held my chin in one hand, forcing me to look in her eyes.

"We are going to Eric's home."

A knot caught in my throat, my eyes filled with tears, my lips trembled.

"Sookie, he would want you safe. He would want no harm coming to you."

I nodded, not able to speak at this point.

Then Pam picked me up. I was still wrapped in my bed sheets, so I tugged them around me protectively as this tiny vampire carried me outside to a watiting car. Amelia and Octavia were already in the back seat.

Pam set me in the passenger seat and buckled the seatbelt for me. Just like Eric had done tons of times.

I finally started crying, really crying.

I cried for Eric, My Viking an indomitable force to be reckoned with. Led to his final death all because he was trying to ensure my safety.

Pam jumped into the passenger seat and I noticed for the first time, it was Eric's corvette. I clutched my hands against the dashboard reliving every moment I had ever spent in this car.

The first time was when I asked him to be my bodyguard at an orgy. The last, a Were had tried to shoot me, but Eric had thrown himself in front of the bullet, it had ripped through his neck. But he had saved me again.

We were flying down the road, I had no idea in what direction we were heading. I focused on the emptiness in my chest, tried to sense some sort of fluttering of the bond ,but no, nothing. Not a whisper, not a glimmer.

Pam was talking a mile a minute. To keep herself calm more than anything.

"Octavia and Amelia are coming with us for their own protection. De Castro will immediately come for you. And if you aren't home, they would take these two and use them against you."

I just stared out into the black night racing by us. I didn't need a blood bond with Pam to sense her grief, but her nature forced her to act, to survive, to protect.

I was beyond thankful to have her near me.

We drove in a semi-silence, it was only broken by my sobs and an occasional whisper of his name, like I was willing him to return to me.

I was such an idiot. I had wasted so much time.

* * *

I didn't even register what the house looked like. It wasn't worth looking at without Eric with me. Pam whisked me into a bedroom that was located through a giant oak door reinforced by steel in the center.

I stood in front of the huge bed, looking from it to Pam. She gave me a sad smile.

"I thought you would want to sleep in here."

I swallowed back a fresh round of tears.

"Is this…." I wasn't able to finish.

She nodded, "Yes, this is where Eric slept."

I threw my hands over my hands and crumpled to the floor. Her use of past tense rattled me to the core. She came towards me and I just shook my head waving my arms to tell her I wanted to be alone. She left the room silently, closing the door behind her.

I curled up into a fetal position on the floor at the foot of his bed. Hugging my legs as closely as possible.

Not Eric, he can't be gone. He was too powerful, too strong, too cunning.

"Please God, not Eric."

My Viking, my protector. My lover.

Why had I been so stupid? Why had I run from him? Ran because of my fear of being hurt again, hurt by another vampire.

No one had ever made me feel the way Eric had. Even before his time at my home, no one had caused such a reaction in me.

Since I had first set eyes on him.

If he was here I would tell him. Tell him everything, how much I loved him. How much I wanted to be with him. How much I ached for him every time he left my side.

It would have been dangerous to love him, dangerous to be with him. But no one would have been able to protect me like he would have. No one except Pam.

But no, now it was too late, he was gone. Nothing but a bleak, gaping, excrutiating hole.

I crawled across the floor, towards an open bathroom door. I didn't need to use the bathroom, I just needed to feel the cold tile against my skin. It would be as cold as his skin, I needed it.

I took off my pajamas without getting off the floor, they had been drenched in my sweat and tears. I laid my body down on the tile, wearing only my underwear. Closing my eyes, I called his face to my mind. Desperately trying to recall every expression, every line that appeared when he smirked, the exact angle of his arched eyebrow.

I opened my eyes for a moment, playing with a lock of my hair, momentarily pretending it his.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a wicker laundry basket. If I had been here under different circumstances, I probably would have laughed at that. But now it just made me sob harder, but I crawled towards it, hoping against hope that the maid hadn't come.

Thank you God.

One of his black tank tops, possibly the last thing he wore before he left for Las Vegas. I slipped it on over my head and held the fabric to my nose, breathing in hard. I held in his scent as I went on my hands and knees back to the bedroom.

Dragging myself onto the bed I slipped between the covers and buried my head into a pillow.

I exhaled.

I turned my head to stare out the windows made from protective glass.

The memory of trying to wake Eric, while The Pyramid of Gizeh hotel was blowing up around us, came flooding back to me. My desperation at making sure he lived. My one track mind. He had to live, I had to wake him up.

I thought about when we smashed the glass together, how he had roared when the sunlight hit him. The pure agony he must have felt. But he had wrapped me in his arms and made sure I landed safely, he couldn't control his flight well, we had dipped and bowed. His arms so tight around me, tighter than I thought he could manage in the early morning light.

I had ignored the pure joy I felt at his survival. I blamed the blood bond, like I didn't know how to have an emotion all of my own. You damn fool Sookie Stackhouse.

I just looked out the window, for minutes, hours, I didn't know. It didn't matter.

Amelia came in a few times. She tried to get me to eat, drink, sit up, talk. But no, I just looked out that window, sobbing whenever I caught the whiff of Eric's scent on his clothes, his sheets. But I couldn't not smell him, so I would bury my head in the pillow than my body would rack with sobs.

Finally I passed out from sheer exhaustion. I wanted to sleep because then maybe I would dream of Eric, in my dream world I could be with him, do anything. But I didn't want to fall asleep because every time I did I would have to wake up and realize all over again that Eric was gone.

* * *

I did dream of him. I dreamt of the time I awoke in Russell Edgington's mansion in Jackson, Mississippi. His cool, hard body lay against mine, he stroked my stomach with his long fingers, making a trail down, down down….

* * *

Someone was gently rubbing my shoulder, fingers were kneading the tight, tense flesh.

"My lover."

My eyes snapped open, I flew off the bed. But before my feet could touch the floor. I was in the arms of a ghost.

A large, solid, incredibly strong ghost.

I stared up at him.

His sapphire pools shimmered at me. He touched my face gently with his hand, cupping my cheek.

I was absolutely speechless, and terrified. I was half-convinced this was some sort of evil manifestation of Eric. I still could feel nothing in the bond, not a glimmer, not a flutter, nothing. My vision began to blacken at the edges, the room teetered precariously.

He gently pushed a hand against my chest.

"Breathe my lover."

I exhaled, regaining my balance.

Finally I found my voice, "Eric, that's not you, you can't be you. Its not possible."

Then, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my short mortal life.

He smirked at me, his slow, sexy, lazy smirk.

My heart leapt and felt ready to burst.

"It is not? Well then I must have somehow earned a place in heaven, for you my love would surely not be in hell."

I burst into tears and threw my arms around his neck, pulling him to me tightly.

"Eric, we thought…we thought you were gone. I woke up the other night in so much agony. Like someone was ripping my heart out."

Then I saw it, Eric's shirt was partly open and there was a fresh scar on his chest. Right over his silent heart.

"What is that? Eric, what happened?" I looked up at him pleadingly.

Surprisingly his smirk didn't leave his face, "De Castro did try to trick me. But I didn't expect him to have a very powerful witch with him. She-devil"

I gasped, "Oh no Eric! What did she do?"

His smile finally faded, his voice became dark and menacing "She removed my bonds."

"What does that mean?"

He took one of my hands in his and kissed the fingertips before bringing it to his face and rubbing on it like some big jungle cat.

"She burnt out the bonds I had with both you and Pam. That was the pain you felt. I did not know this was possible. It seems De Castro thought if the bond was gone you would willingly come to him because of the protection order he gave for you."

Finally, I felt a tiny smile sneak onto my lips, "he doesn't know me very well does he?"

Eric chuckled, "No my lover and unfortunately for him, he never will."

I froze. This was not good…..

He continued in casual tones, "De Castro and the damn witch gleefully stood next to each other, over me, ripping out my bonds. Out of nowhere I saw De Castro's head fly off, quickly followed by the witches. There bodies crumpled and Victor Madden was standing behind them with a sword in his hand."

"Victor Madden? But isn't he one of the bad guys?" I was shocked, I had never had a particularly bad feelings about Victor Madden. But he had sauntered in my house proclaiming the Queen was dead, and he was proud.

"It seems my love, that Victor had a blood-bonded a few years ago. He had grown to care for her very much, not nearly like what you and I have. De Castro became jealous and had his bond with the girl ripped out. The king took the girl and made her some sort of little slave, it only lasted a few days. He drained her when he became bored. Apparently Victor couldn't stand the idea of that happening to another vampire, let only another human that he likes as much as you. And since it seems no one like De Castro anyway, his people have divided up the states between them. Madden is now King of Nevada."

I silently sent a prayer to the heavens for the soul of Victor Madden.

Relief swept over me and I began landing light little kisses on his neck, chin, chest.

He growled and that caused the familiar gush of lust to pound through me. But I realized it was my lust, all mine. So many times I had felt that in the bond when he was around and I had always assumed it was me.

I had been such an idiot, but no more.

"Eric can we renew or blood bond?"

He looked down at me with eyes that were searching. He was as lost without the bond as I was, he had no idea what I was feeling. So I decided it was time to tell him.

"You have no idea the pain I felt when I thought you were gone. I never want you out of my life ever again Eric. I have an idea of what life without you would be and I couldn't stand it. I want to be with you."

He relaxed and smiled at me, "You will be mine?"

I rolled my eyes, "That macho vampire stuff has got too stop Er-"

He cut me off with a kiss. Hot, and strong yet so tender and loving.

He broke away and held my chin in his hands, "You are mine as I am yours."

I licked my lips, feeling dazed, "Fine whatever Eric, but I am my own woman, you can't tell me what to-"

And again he cut me off. His lips burning against mine, willing me to yield to him, finally.

And I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am sorry it took so long to write the second part to this but I didn't want to force it. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first chapter.

And I do see this spinning off into another story into the future AFTER i finish my other two

Charlaine Harris created the world, I like to play in it

* * *

My Viking and I spent the next few minutes worshipping each others lips with divine kisses. He then carried me over to the bed, playfully tossing me the last few feet, causing me to bounce up and down several times.

Kneeling next to the bed beside me he said, "My lover, never again will I let a day pass without you by my side. I would like to prepare a few things for a proper bonding."

Then he informed the that he was going to alert Pam to his return. I wondered for a moment if he had purposely come and told me first or if coincidence because I was in his bedroom.

He kissed my forehead softly before staring into my eyes for a quick moment and then he glided out the door, sending me one last glance full of desire, before he shut the door.

I stretched lazily across the bed. I didn't have a clue what he had to prepare but I didn't really care. I was floating on a cloud and was too busy rejoicing in the knowledge that Eric was alive ( or at least still on earth) too care about anything else.

As I lay relishing in my euphoric state, Pam crept into the room and slide under the covers beside me. I noticed that she was still wearing the same clothes that she had on when she brought me here. Pam had obviously been equally as bereaved as myself. Her face, was drawn, thin and even paler than usual.

We wrapped our arms around each other, out of mutual relief. Then she smiled at me, it was the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face that didn't include fang.

"It is wonderful is it not Sookie? Eric is fine, DeCastro is dead and apparently Victor Madden has a soul."

"And thank God for that," I almost whispered.

"Yes" She became equally as quiet and still for a few moments.

Then she continued, "Sookie, I hope you and my master can find happiness together now. I would hate for this revelation of yours to fade and the two of you return to your previous states of denial."

I smiled at her thinly veiled threat.

"No Pam, I won't do that. I didn't really understand my feelings until I thought he was gone. Now that I have him back I don't plan on going anywhere or letting him go anywhere for that matter."

Nodding her head, she smirked.

"Good, I am glad for that. I don't think I could stand his sullen moods anymore."

She wrinkled her nose as she said the last sentence as if the thought of Eric moping was downright distasteful.

I laughed loudly at the look on her face. It felt wonderful to laugh. I had been so stricken over the loss of Eric that I never thought I would smile again, let alone ring out with laughter.

"How will you and Eric get your bond back?"

Her eyes narrowed slowly, "Our bond will never be what it was. The bond between child and maker is unique. So I believe our bond will be much like that between humans and vamps."

"So it'll be like the bond Eric and I had?"

Pam hesitated, "No, I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

Just as she opened her mouth to answer me, a lovely strong voice interrupted our little share time.

"I have found few things as beautiful as I find my two women, the two beings that mean the most to me in the world, laying side by side."

Eric was in the doorway, casually leaning against the frame, his arms crossed over his chest. His head was cocked to one side, a small smile on his lips. My heart seemed to float freely inside my chest at the sight of him.

We must have looked quite the sight. Laying on the bed side by side, facing each other, we had flung one arm around the other. Our equally unkempt wild blond heads sat inches from each other. They unwashed snarls tangling together.

We had been sisters in grief, now one could feel the joy sweeping from our bodies. One didn't need a bond with us to notice how elated we were.

Pam turned her face to look at him. Happiness and relief flashed over her face. Even with Eric having been gone for a few minutes she had already begun to feel the gnawing where her connection with Eric used to be. She would not be at ease again until they had re-bonded. I could tell that having lived over 300 years, with her always sensing his presence and knowing his feelings. I knew she felt twice as naked and exposed without the bond. Pam's bond with Eric had always been a way to communicate and ensure one another's safety.

Pam kissed my forehead and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She looked over her shoulder at me for a moment.

"You two make sure you have an enjoyable evening."

I smirked at her, acknowledging her reminder of our previous conversation.

_"Don't worry Pam. I'm not letting him get away ever again." _This I thought to myself.

She made her way towards Eric, walking through the threshold she was about to nod towards him when she changed her mind. Stepping on her tiptoes she laid one hand on his cheek and gave him a feather light kiss on the other.

"I am so glad you are safe and have returned to us Eric."

Both Eric and I were stunned momentarily. I knew Pam had great affection for him, whether she admitted to it or not, but I had never seen her exhibit such emotion towards anyone. But if anyone meant anything to her, it was My Viking.

Eric smiled gently down at her. He quickly squeezed her with one arm and kissed the top of her head with an air of paternal care.

Then, as if her vamp nature switched on, she removed her hand from his face and crossed her arms. A look of amusement and hunger crossed her face.

"Well I haven't fed properly for days so unless there is anything else you need Master, I will return to my home"

"No Pam, that will be all. But thank you, again, for taking care of Sookie and for bringing her here."

She nodded and disappeared out the door.

Eric came to the side of the bed quickly and kneeled down. He took one of my hands in his and I stared up in his eyes, once again overcome with relief that I was able to look into them again.

"My love, I have prepared everything. Would you care to take a shower and change into this?" He lay a folded up piece of peach colored clothing beside me, it seemed to be some sort of slip.

I smirked up at him.

"What? Do I stink or something?"

He smiled and leaned over towards me, rubbing a hand up and down my bare legs. He inhaled deeply against my neck then tilted his head back to look down into my eyes.

"No, you smell as beautiful and wonderful as you always do. But you smell of grief, heartache and tears and I would enjoy brushing my fingers through your hair and that would not be possible in its current state."

I reached a hand up to touch my hair and felt the oily tangles that a few days ago had been my much healthier locks.

"Ewwwww," I was embarrassed that I had let Eric seen me like this.

His eyes sparkled with humor ,"Nothing a shower won't remedy my darling."

He stood up then, holding his hand out for me to take. I took it without hesitation and he led me to the bathroom.

I watched him move around the room, preparing things for me. He pulled out a couple of large candy apple red towels and I rolled my eyes, typical Eric with his vampire red.

He turned on the shower for me and he tested the temperature with his hand. I was inexplicably touched by this gesture.

Turning towards me when the heat of the water was to his satisfaction, he engulfed me in his arms and began nuzzling my neck and ear.

"I will wait in the bedroom for you lover. When you are finished we will have our rebonding."

He laid a quick and passionate kiss at the base of my neck, nipping a tiny bit. Promising me of future fun for that spot,

I enjoyed the shower immensely. It was relieving and it gave me time to think of all the feelings I had towards Eric, without the bond to obscure the understanding of my emotions. Every thing seemed so crystal clear now.

I loved him.

I LOVED him.

I loved HIM.

I had had but a glimpse at what would happen to me, to my psyche, if I lost him for good. I had laid in a stupor, wallowing my own grief and stupidity, for what had seemed like forever but Pam had informed me, that in fact, it had only been two days since I had awoken to that insurmountable pain in my chest.

I couldn't even begin to imagine the rest of my life, if he had been gone for good.. More than likely I would have lost my will and wasted away, slowly and painfully.

Getting out of the shower, I rubbed myself dry with the towels Eric had given me and towel dried my hair. I made sure to pull a brush through my hair, unraveling all the nasty snarls.

Reaching for the slip Eric had given me, I admired it closely. It would definitely be short, wouldn't even cover my tush. Which was already exposed because I had no change of underwear. But I mean really if I wore some, I knew how they would end up. And I was sick of crying over ripped panties, so it was best to go without at this point as far as I was concerned.

The lovely peach colored silk seemed to almost shimmer. It was as smooth and as cool as My Vikings skin, but it resembled more my skin tone. As I slipped it over my head, loving how it felt against my skin, I realized how naked I would already look in this, but I didn't care. The neckline dipped low, revealing the valley between my breasts. I shuddered thinking about how his tongue would feel when it licked that spot. I went back into the bedroom, pausing just past the doorway.

Eric was standing by an open pair of previously curtained glass balcony doors. The moon glowed down on him. It enveloped him in its eerie beams and he seemed to positively radiated light.

The soft breeze that blew through the window made his hair flutter gracefully around his alert and elegant face. He stood with his hands in the pockets of his black dress slacks. They hugged his rear end perfectly. I felt that oh so familiar warmth beginning to build between my legs.

"Eric"

It was barely audible to my own ears, but I knew he would hear me.

He turned, so slowly, not evening turning his whole body, just his head and chest mainly. But that might be because he froze as soon as his eyes swept over me and they became heavy with his lust.

His eyes began their journey at my bare feet. I curled and stretched my toes at his inspection. One side of his lips curled heavenwards as his eyes continued up my legs, past my knees. He paused on my thighs and the other side of his lips curled up, his face now armed with his (without a doubt)sexiest smirk.

I used to hate that smirk, wanted to slap it off his face half the time, now I thought of a million different ways to make it reappear.

He took in the silky slip that was barely covering a thing.

His fangs ran down slowly, a near silent hiss escaped his lips.

Snapping his eyes to meet mine he spoke, "Come here Sookie."

His tone, was serious, sexy, full of purpose and a thing to be feared, respected and obeyed. So I did, but not without sending him my sexiest shimmy. In response, he licked his lips, his eyes staring at the patch of golden curls that peeked from the hem of the slip during my little hip-shake.

When I came within snatching distance, he did so, wrapping me completely in his embrace. His hold on me was like granite, wrapped in the most expensive and smoothest velvet. I rubbed my cheek against the bit of naked skin peeking out from beneath is half unbuttoned white dress shirt.

He pulled me onto the balcony and when we came to the balustrade, he gestured below us with a tilt of his head. I craned my neck over his arm that was halfway blocking my view.

I hadn't taken in a single thing when Pam had brought me here and now I was happy I hadn't.

There was a huge pool in his backyard. Surrounding the pool were torches on large poles, the flames whipping madly in the wind, beckoning to me.

Thousands of little golden fairy lights hung and dangled from the marble columns that surrounded the pool.

"Its beautiful Eric." I looked up at him and saw the magical lights reflected in his dark sapphire eyes. I was lost in them and I didn't care.

He lowered his head slowly to mine, keeping his eyes locked on mine. I was unable to pull my gaze from his.

His lips met mine with a light touch, as if he was testing it.

The instant I felt his kiss, my heart leapt up into my throat.

"I love you, Eric."

He froze, his lips barely touching mine, his eyes burning into mine. Questioning me.

"Do you mean it Sookie?"

"Yes Eric. With the bond removed I know how I feel now. How I really feel. I was stupid for letting the bond confuse me. I do Eric. I love you and I don't care anymore what that means, what damage that might do or what power you might have over me for saying it. But I do."

He arched an eyebrow at me and smiled.

"It is you with the power. You with the power over me. I cannot help but protect you, want to care for you, love you."

Wait! Did he just? But he didn't actually….

His hand cupped the back of my neck and he licked my lips slowly.

"I love you too, my Sookie, my lover."

Then quite unexpectedly he scooped me up in his arms. This caused me to squeal, as my bare bottom was now exposed to the world, but he just squeezed one cheek gently and hopped up on the balustrade with me in his arms. Of course I squealed again, a bit louder this time, his smile just got bigger and he leapt up off the balcony.

He rocketed us in the sky and I clutched at his shirt and squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel the wind whipping around my naked legs and I whimpered against his chest.

He murmured soft caressing words in my ear, in that language of his that he usually reserved for the throes of passion.

I peeked out from one eyelid and saw that we weren't that far above his home. He was just circling his house. I realized he was enjoying the sensation of flying with me in his arms and I chose to go along with it, relaxing in his arms, looking around.

He seemed to love my openness to his ability for he started laying kisses up and down my neck as we floated back down towards the earth.

We walked by the pool, him having to duck under fairy lights every now and then. He carried me over to a large round comfortable looking chair for two. I vaguely remember Amelia saying something about wanting to get one of these, what were they called? Papasan!

Setting me down in the plush cushions, I sunk down comfortably and watched him turn to walk to a small nearby table retrieving, what I could tell, a knife with about a 6 inch blade. The blade was thin and narrow, almost like a letter opener, but much more lethal. He came back towards me and set the knife on the table directly next to the chair I was occupying.

He stood in front of me and unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes lovingly looking into mine. Loving yes, but with a very strong undertone of lust.

Pulling his arms from the sleeves he flung the shirt to the side. He slithered in next to me and I wrapped my arms around him, needing him close to me.

Gently he pushed me away and cupped my chin in his hand.

"My lover I would like to have our exchange now and I would like to say something to you first."

I nodded, knowing that if Eric wanted to take this opportunity to share his feeling then I should listen.

The blue of his eyes seemed to swirl with clouds, his emotions were almost overpowering himself.

"My Lover, My Sookie. I swear that from this day forth your life, your safety, your heart is as important as mine own. I take your blood with the desire and need to reestablish our bond that can only be described as a hunger. I need our bond Sookie. I have never felt this troubled and it is all because I cannot feel the humming of your life in our bond."

With that he lowered his head and gently slid his fangs in the spot he had marked earlier. I felt the flash of pain for only an instant then it was replaced with the joy of knowing that soon our bond would be back, we would have to do this several times but I was looking forward to it.

Blood exchanges with My Viking were the most erotic experiences I had ever had. Even when I had exchanged blood with Bill it had never felt like this. With Eric it was as our bodies and blood were in moving unison with each and the universe.

His lips were clamped tightly against my flesh, I felt the strong suckling as he drew in my life force. My fingers clung to his back, my fingernails biting into his flesh. I felt his very much aroused member pressing against my thigh and I moaned with need.

He drew in one last mouthful, removed his fangs and licked the little puncture wounds, sending a fresh batch of desire surging between my thighs. I writhed up against him, pressing his arousal into my thigh almost painfully. He groaned and clenched my arms tightly in response.

As quick as only he can be he, pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling his thighs with mine, and he had retrieved the knife and was about to slice a slit on his throat for me to drink from, when I touched his hand gently to stop him.

He looked at me, confused and panic ran across his face momentarily. As if the thought of drinking his blood had changed my mind.

I put my hand on his chest, "No Eric. You got to say something. I want to say something. It only seems like the thing to do."

He let of a gust of relieved breathe, which wasn't necessary but quite a human reaction. His face relaxed and the smirk returned.

"Of course lover. Please go ahead." He stroked a strand of hair from my face and I sighed. Here goes nothing.

"Eric, I take your blood without regret or fear, with nothing but love, desire and trust for you in my heart. I will trust you to protect me and keep myself and our love safe for all time. I need you, I love you. I could not bare to lose you ever again."

When I had begun to speak, red tears began to fill Eric's eyes, they threatened to spill and it almost made me stop speaking. But thankfully they didn't and when I finished my own little vow he shook his head gently and then kissed me.

This kiss was deep and torturous. It lit every sinful desire inside of me, promising me satisfaction, but that I had to be patient, all in good time my dear.

With a movement to quick for me to see, Eric slice a cut in his throat and his blood began to trickle from the wound, one drop began sliding down his neck and I watched it for an instant.

Then I was attached to his neck, having taken that drop into my mouth first, before latching my lips to the wound.

As I drank I felt his hands moving, rubbing, teasing, up my thighs. Their final destination obvious. Just as I was drawing in one last time, I felt his fingers slide into me. I threw my head back and moaned, grinding my hips down against his hand.

His thumb ran teasingly over my nub, causing me to arch my back and push my chest against him. Then he ran his tongue raggedly over that spot between my breasts and I tangled my hands in his hair, urging him to my breasts.

He took one nipple in his mouth, while his other hand massaged my other with an almost brutal force that just made me more wild with desire. I felt a tiny pinprick where his mouth was claiming my breasts and I knew he was drinking from me again, only a small amount, but he could not help himself.

One of my hands scrambled for his waistband and I fumbled with the button before he raised his head, licked my nipple softly, and looked up at me. He took my shaking hand in his free one, his other still busy circling two fingers inside my hot center.

He undid the button for me and I heard the zipper as he pulled it slowly down. A beautiful sound if I ever heard one.

My had crept back to where our writhing bodies met. I wrapped my fingers around his member, I had almost forgot how glorious it was.

When my fingers touched him, Eric lets his head fall back, his eyes rolling into his head.

"Look at me lover," I whispered in his ear.

His head snapped back up, as well as his eyelids. A not at all innocent smirk on his face.

Then, as if punishment, for stealing his line, he lowered me onto him, allowing me to adjust only momentarily before thrusting into me further.

A primal growl escaped from his throat while I whimpered softly against his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around my back pulling me as closely to him as possible, while also allowing for him to have control over my body.

He thrust into me sharply with his preternatural speed, my body jerking in eager response. He seemed to fill me utterly, not just my throbbing center, but everything, my head, my skin. He filled my veins, my bones, my soul.

With one hand he ripped the slipped down the center, revealing my creamy torso to him. He explored it with one hand while he kept the other firmly wrapped around my back, gripping a shoulder, grinding me down onto him.

His fingers danced across my flesh, sweetly and lovingly while his gracious plenty was a paradox of this. The two different pleasures were such a juicy contradiction.

I could feel my climax building, begging for release after so long being kept dormant. I threw my head back and cried out with pleasure.

"Eric! Yes!, You're incredible."

I stared into the clear night sky. A million stars seemed to be watching us, winking at us beckoning us on. It was a beautiful night and I couldn't remember ever having seen a night sky as beautiful as this.

"Look at me." He hissed and I snapped back to reality.

Looking into his eyes, I saw the beautiful night sky and stars reflected in his blue pools. He was beautiful and I couldn't remember ever having seen a man as magnificent. Nor had I been more sure of my love for any man, THIS man.

I had no idea if our bond was at all established yet, but I experimentally focused and projected as much desire and love towards Eric as I could muster, which to say was a lot.

"Sookie," he gasped, "I love you my angel."

His words triggered my spiraling quest into the deepest recesses of reality and our universe. The pleasure and desire that had been building for months and months came to a head and we both clutched at each other while we found our release simultaneously.

We let our bodies lay in a quivering mass for a few moments. He did not breathe, but his body still shuddered from the pleasure of his release. I was desperately trying to catch my breath.

Soon the quivers caused by our passion was replaced by shivers from the night air brushing against my skin that was damp with sweat.

I didn't say a word, but he stood, our bodies still attached and quickly flew us up back to his bedroom. He lowered us down into the bed together, pulling the sheets over my shoulders as he did so.

"Eric do you know-" But I broke off, wary of wishful thinking.

He stroked me cheek and brushed his thumb across my tense lips, causing them to instantly soften.

"Yes, my lover. I felt you. I felt your chill, your need for warmth. I felt you through the bond. Within an exchanged or two you will be to sense me again I think."

I looked at him dreamily and then began showering his face with kisses.

"Eric I am so happy you can feel me. I felt incomplete when the bond was taken out. I am starting to feel a little better."

He kissed me passionately then, his tongue scorching mine with a shared ferocious passion.

"My lover, I too felt incomplete without the bond. Only with our re-bonding and being able to have you at my side, will I feel whole again."

I had no idea what lay ahead for Eric and I. Would Victor Madden stay friend or would he turn foe? Would he now become jealous of the bond Eric and I had or would he protect us? And would we be able to live in peace? Would I be able to just love Eric and him love me and we wouldn't have to worry about the whole crazy world that surrounded us?

I doubted it, but for some reason I had a feeling we would both be equal to any task that presented itself.


End file.
